


are you insane like me?

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke decides to pierce his nipple and Michael can't control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you insane like me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea obviously came to me after their Smallzy interview where 3/4 said they would pierce their nipples and I'm desperate for Luke to pierce his nipple (as I'm sure Michael is!!!!)
> 
> Enjoy!! :-)

Ever since the band’s latest interview with Smallzy where three out of four of the band admitted to be okay with piercing their nipples, Luke can’t get the idea out of his head, he suddenly feels the urge to pierce his nipple.

Sure, Luke is a huge weenie and a softie and he can’t take any pain at all. Piercing his lip was a brave as hell act and he had to squeeze Michael’s hand through the whole thing, crushing Michael’s fingers as he whined that he’s terrified and he didn’t want to do this. Not to mention it barely even hurt in the end.

So maybe piercing his nipple wouldn’t hurt either.

Three days after the interview, Luke finally makes up his mind, he’s going to do it. He’s going to surprise Michael and pierce his nipple knowing his boyfriend would absolutely love the idea.

Luke decides he’s going to let Calum in on the secret so he waits until Michael’s in the shower and Ashton’s in the gym to bring it up to Calum and ask if he’d go with him.

“Hey, Cal?” Luke calls at the sleepy boy sitting on the other side of the couch, drowsily watching the TV screen.

“Hm?” Calum hums in response, eyes still fixed on the screen. It makes Luke smirk because he knows Calum’s not going to be so unbothered when he tells him where he wants to go next.

“I want you to go somewhere with me, but it has to be a secret,” Luke starts. It’s enough to lure Calum in. He sits up and his head twists to the side so he can look at Luke, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you planning, you little, sneaky bastard?” Calum says, making Luke chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“You have to stay quiet though, Michael’s right over there in the shower,” Luke jerks his chin in the direction of the wooden door not too far away from them. It’s a small hotel room and if Calum starts shouting he will ruin Luke’s surprise. “I want to pierce my nipple.”

Calum’s eyes widen as he dumbly blinks at Luke. Calum was the only one who said he wouldn’t pierce his nipple at the interview, so Luke isn’t surprised by his shocked reaction. It’s quite amusing, actually.

“You’re the whiniest baby in the whole fucking world, Luke,” Calum rolls his eyes again, but he makes sure to keep his voice quiet and Luke is glad for that. “How the hell are you planning to sit still when someone is driving a needle through your damn nipple? I call bullshit.” He snorts, lifting his legs from the floor and resting his ankles on top of the small, glass coffee table.

“No, Cal, I really want to. I want to surprise Michael.” Luke insists. Calum’s eyebrows knit together as he tilts his head to the side and examines Luke’s face.

“Is this a joke between you two? Is this a joke on my expanse? I don’t trust any of you people.” Calum crosses his arms over his chest and Luke can’t blame him. They’ve pulled so many pranks on Calum in the past few years, especially him and Michael. But he’s dead serious this time.

“No, Cal, I swear,” Luke gets up so he can move to sit next to Calum on the other couch. “I’m serious, I just don’t want to go alone and I can’t take Michael with me.” Luke bites his bottom lip nervously, praying for Calum to break already.

He rolls his eyes and huffs. “God, I hate you so much you massive baby,” Calum groans. “I’ll go with you.”

Luke grins at him and throws himself at him, tackling him down. “Love you, Cal.”

***

Getting his nipple pierced doesn’t hurt as much as he imagines, but it still doesn’t go by as smoothly as he wishes. Calum has to hold his hands down and he rolls his eyes _at least_ a million times until the piercer finally manages to stick the needle into Luke’s skin.

Luke hears about it from Calum for the entire ride home.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Calum says when they’re in the elevator on their way up. Calum shamelessly stares right at Luke’s left nipple, the barbell sticking out even through Luke’s black shirt.

“Well, I did do it. Doesn’t it look awesome?” Luke looks down, poking around his own nipple, hissing when he hits too close and it throbs.

“How exactly do you plan to hide this from your boyfriend?” Calum eyes Luke’s chest again, then his eyes travel up to meet his eyes. “You guys can’t keep your hands off each other. Plus, this thing screams out ‘I’m here’, especially with those skin tight shirts you insist on wearing.” He snorts and Luke rolls his eyes, blushing as they walk out of the elevator and walk down the hall.

“I’m just gonna try to avoid him for the next few days, I guess.” Luke shrugs and Calum laughs as they approach Luke and Michael’s room.

“You guys are, like, glued to each other. It’s gross and super cheesy,” Calum leans his back on the wall, lowering his voice just in case Michael can hear them through the door. “He’s gonna notice it, Luke. You share a room, a bathroom, a bad. The surprise is going to last five minutes.”

Luke’s eyes widen as he gets an idea. “Switch rooms with me!”

“No, this is your mess, don’t involve me and Ash in this any further.” Calum scolds and Luke moves closer to him, batting his lashes innocently.

“Cal, pleaseeeeeeeee.” Luke begs, wrapping his arms around Calum’s middle and squeezing him tightly. “You’re the best friend in the whole world, Calum. Please, please…” he looks at Calum and his brown eyes meet Luke’s blue ones and he huffs angrily, shoving Luke away from him.

“Fine. I hate you so much, Luke. How do you always get everything you want?” Calum murmurs as he swipes his key through the lock of his and Ashton’s room, Luke close behind.

“Because you love me.”

***

Luke doesn’t explain to either Michael or Ashton why he and Calum had switched rooms and it’s getting harder and harder to avoid their questions.

It’s been three days since Luke pierced his nipple and he’s been avoiding Michael. Thankfully, they had a couple of days off to rest, so Luke isn’t forced into the same car or studio with Michael, so it’s easier to avoid him. He makes sure to wear the baggiest shirts he owns when he does come across Michael.

When someone bangs on the door at midnight, Luke knows it’s Michael before he even gets up. Ashton stirs in his bed, mumbling something about how they never let him rest and Luke snorts as he gets the door, making sure to pull on a sweatshirt beforehand.

“What the fuck?” Is the first thing Michael barks at him when the door swings open.

“Michael?” Luke asks, rubbing his eyes with his balled fists, trying to make it seem like he had just woken up. Luke is a terrible actor and he knows Michael will see right through him.

“Bullshit, Luke!” Michael whisper-yells, probably aware that Ashton is asleep inside and there are other guests in this hotel. “You’ve been avoiding me for three fucking days, you barely talk to me and when you do it’s through texts when I’m in the room next door! What’s going on? Calum won’t give up anything. That fucker…” Michael mumbles and Luke fights the giggle that’s climbing its way up his throat, Michael is really cute when he gets all worked up.

“I’ve just been sleeping a lot, Mikey. I swear.” Luke pulls the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his palms, playing with them mindlessly so he doesn’t have to look up at Michael’s angry eyes.

“Fuck that, why can’t you sleep with me?”

“Well, Mikey, we don’t really get much sleep when we’re together, you know? So I asked Calum to switch rooms just for a couple of days, so we can both rest.” It doesn’t even sound convincing to Luke’s ears because Luke never sleeps well without Michael’s arms protectively resting around him and the last couple of days have sucked, but he knows all will be forgotten when his piercing stops hurting and he can show it to Michael and let him have his fun with it.

“You’re lying right to my face! Don’t forget you’ve been my best friend before you were even my boyfriend and I know damn well when you’re lying, Luke. Why can’t you just tell me what’s bothering you?” And Luke feels a pang in his chest and he considers breaking and spilling everything but at the same time he has to keep this act at least until tomorrow. Michael will forgive him.

“’m not lying, Mikey,” Luke’s voice is small and whiny and Michael rolls his eyes.

“You’re such an ass, Luke. I can’t sleep without you.” He whispers and Luke wants to scream that he can’t sleep without him either, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“I’m sorry, I love you. Don’t be mad.” Luke steps closer, careful so his chest isn’t touching Michael’s as he reaches up and gently touches Michael’s cheek with his hand, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s lips.

“Dick.” Michael mumbles under his breath as he sulks his way back to his room. Luke smirks, Michael look absolutely adorable when he’s angry.

***

When Luke wakes up the next morning he decides that his piercing doesn’t hurt all that much anymore and it’s finally time to tell Michael. He can’t stay away from him any longer, he misses his best friend and boyfriend so much and frankly, he hasn’t had sex in almost four days and it’s torture.

He finally tells Ashton what the whole commotion was about and Ashton smacks the back of his head and calls him a jerk before he asks to see Luke’s piercing. He thinks it’s ‘pretty cool’.

Luke packs his things and waits until Calum texts Luke to tell him that Michael’s in the shower so Calum can sneak out and Luke can sneak in.

At around eight in the evening Calum finally texts him and he practically sprints outside. He throws a quick ‘thank you’ in Calum’s direction as they switch keycards and his hands are shaking with excitement and anticipation as he swipes the card and walks in.

He throws his bag on his own bed and flops down on Michael’s, taking his shoes off and laying down on his back, staring at the ceiling until Michael finally emerges from the bathroom.

He has a white towel tied around his waist and his hair is just a bit damp. There are water drops running down his pale chest and Luke almost jumps him right there.

“So, did you finally decide to come here because you’re fucking horny and your hand isn’t enough anymore?” Michael hisses and Luke blushes.

“No, don’t be mean,” he pouts and gets off the bed, moving closer to Michael. “There’s a reason I’ve been avoiding you, I think you’re going to like it.” Luke smirks as he stops when he thinks he’s close enough.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” Michael snickers and Luke’s smile widens even more.

“Mikey,” he breathes out, almost a whisper. “Take my shirt off?” Luke asks softly, biting down on his lip as he stares into Michael’s beautiful eyes.

“I knew you came here because you were horny. You’re such a dick.” Michael tries to get away from Luke but he grabs his wrist, pulling him back.

“Stop being so stubborn!” Luke chuckles and Michael furrows his eyebrows, he’s obviously confused about his whole situation and Luke can’t blame him. He moves a step closer. “Take my shirt off, Mikey. Please?” He asks again.

Michael grunts and rolls his eyes as his hands move to clutch the hem of Luke’s grey shirt. Luke’s surprised he hasn’t noticed anything yet, it’s probably because he’s so upset with Luke.

“I don’t know why I put up with you, really,” Michael mutters as he pulls Luke’s shirt up, agonizingly slow. “I could do so much bet- holy fuck!” he shouts when the shirt’s lifted up enough. He freezes and examines Luke’s nipple, the silver barbell that’s decorating it.

Luke peels Michael’s hands off his shirt so he can take it off completely and then he just stands there, not moving as Michael eyes the piercing.

“Is it fake? Is this a joke?” Michael looks back at the door as if someone’s gonna jump through it any second now and Luke laughs and shakes his head.

“Very real. It hurt a lot, too. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you, idiot,” he smiles, stepping so close to Michael there’s barely any space between them, his piercing rubs against Michael’s chest and it feels strange, foreign. “I wanted to surprise you and I knew you’d see it if I kept being around you all the time, so I switched with Cal.”

Michael nods and finally tears his eyes away from Luke’s chest and looks up into his eyes, finally cracking a familiar smile. “You’re such a jerk, the past four days have been hell.”

“Was it worth it, though? Do you like it?” Luke asks, real concern in his voice. Michael hasn’t said anything about it and Luke’s starting to worry he doesn’t even like it and he went through all this trouble for nothing.

“Are you kidding me?” he calls, cupping Luke’s face with both hands. “That is so fucking hot, Luke. _You_ are so hot.” He says and with that he crashes their lips together, both of them sighing contently. Luke’s missed Michael’s lips so much.

Michael’s hand moves up to Luke’s hair and he pulls on it, not too hard, just enough to tilt Luke’s head a bit so he can push his tongue into his mouth, making Luke moan. He needs this, he needs Michael. The air smells like him and he can feel him everywhere. Everything is Michael.

Michael pushes Luke backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and they fall on it, Michael on top of Luke. One of Michael’s hands is supporting his weight by Luke’s head while the other moves between them, trying to undo Luke’s sweatpants when he suddenly pulls back, breaking the kiss and looking down at Luke.

Luke just stares at him, he’s so beautiful. He’s hair is still a bit damp from the shower and bare chest looks incredible. His lips are kiss-swollen and red and his eyes are still the prettiest thing Luke has ever seen. Michael is incredible.

“Are you okay to…?” Michael asks, looking down at Luke’s chest. And he’s confused for a second, not sure what he’s asking. “The piercing, Luke.” Michael snorts.

“Oh!” he laughs, nodding. “It’s still really sensitive, a bit painful, but I think it’s okay. Just be gentle.” Luke says and Michael nods, pressing his lips back to Luke’s.

Michael’s hands travel back down to Luke’s sweats as he undoes the tie and pulls them down Luke’s long legs. Luke helps pushing them down until they’re pulling at his ankles. Michael breaks the kiss and turns around to remove Luke’s pants completely.

“Mikey?” Luke squeaks all of the sudden, and Michael turns to look at him.

“Yeah, baby?” Luke smiles at the pet name.

“I’ve really missed you. I’m sorry for avoiding you, you know I’d never just do that, right?” Luke feels bad, he really does. He never meant for Michael to feel ignored or like Luke was upset with him.

Michael grins and moves to hover above Luke again, kissing the tip of his nose. “I’ve really missed you too, Lukey. And it’s alright, just never do that again. It was torture.” Michael rubs their noses together, making Luke giggle.

“You know I can’t sleep without you.” Michael adds and Luke sighs, cupping Michael’s face.

“I can’t sleep without you, either. Ask Ash, I’ve been tossing and turning so much he almost kicked me out.” Luke chuckles and Michael rolls his eyes, pecking Luke’s lips.

“Never make me sleep alone again.” He mumbles against Luke’s lips and he nods.

“Promise.” Luke says and pulls Michael down against him so they can kiss again. And Michael moves against him in a way that his chest brushes against Luke’s and his piercing feels weirdly good, so he lets out a small moan.

“Did you just-“ Michael starts, looking down between them. “Really?” his eyes light up and Luke’s whole face reddens as he nods.

“That’s so hot.” Michael says, pecking Luke’s lips one more time before he starts trailing down, planting small, soft kisses all around Luke’s jaw, neck, and finally, his chest. Luke knows where he’s going and his whole body shivers with anticipation.

Michael catches Luke’s non-pierced nipple between his teeth, looking up at Luke suggestively as his wraps his lips around it and sucks. Luke’s hips lift up from the mattress and brush Michael’s as a low moan escapes his lips.

Michael smiles as his lips make their way to Luke’s other nipple, the pierced one, and Luke’s whole body shakes.

“I’ll be really gentle, and you have to tell me if it doesn’t feel good, alright?” Michael speaks against Luke’s chest, voice quiet. Luke nods, threading his fingers through Michael’s hair.

Michael circles his tongue around Luke’s nipple, far enough so he’s not really touching it, but close enough so it feels good. Then his tongue moves closer until it’s touching one of the small balls, moving it just a bit and it makes Luke moan.

“Good?” Michael asks, looking up.

“Yeah, it’s weird. Every small touch… it’s so sensitive.” Luke chokes out and Michael smirks.

“So hot.” Michael kisses Luke’s chest and refocuses on his piercing, his tongue poking the metal bar a few times, every movement makes Luke moan a bit louder each time.

Michael takes it to the next step when he wraps his lips around Luke’s nipple, including the piercing itself, and sucks on it. He sucks on it lightly, gently, so he doesn’t hurt Luke, and then immediately releases it, looking up at Luke.

Luke’s eyes are wide and he’s shivering again. “That felt- that- God it felt really good.”

Michael chuckles and goes for it again, sucking on Luke’s nipple just for a few seconds, not risking hurting him. But Luke’s hips buck up again and he’s moaning and he can feel Michael smiling against him and it’s driving him even crazier.

“Mikey…” Luke tugs on his hair and he looks up. “I want you.”

“Alright, baby. Whatever you want.” Michael winks, swiping his tongue across Luke’s nipple one more time before he flashes a smile at Luke and gets up.

Luke takes his boxers off while Michael brings the lube and loses his towel, and by the time he climbs back to bed Luke’s already giving his hard cock a couple of impatient, desperate tugs.

“I need you.” Luke whines and Michael groans.

“Spread your legs for me, Lukey. You’re so hot, you look so fucking beautiful like this.” Michael bites his lip and settles between Luke’s now-spread legs, kissing the insides of his thighs.

He slicks his fingers up quickly and starts opening Luke up. He starts with one finger but Luke quickly starts meeting Michael’s pumps halfway so Michael adds one another finger and then another more until there are three fingers quickly thrusting in and out of Luke as he moans and his back arches up from the bed. Michael sucks marks into the inner parts of Luke’s thighs, loving how red the skin looks when he’s done.

“Mikey, please, I’m ready, I can’t-“ Michael shuts him up by pressing their lips together, fingers still working in and out of Luke.

“So pretty.” Michael says before he gives a few more thrusts of his fingers and then takes them out. Luke makes an unhappy noise when he’s suddenly feeling empty.

“Hurry, Mikey, please.” Luke whines when Michael moves back to squirt lube onto his own cock, pumping it a few times before he’s hovering above Luke once more, faces inches away.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” Luke meets his eyes, he loves Michael’s eyes.

“I love you. You’re so amazing.” Michael’s warm breath hits Luke’s face and his grin widens as he pulls Michael down so he can kiss him.

“I love you more.”

Michael connects their lips again while Luke can feel him line himself up. Michael slowly pushes into Luke, both of them sighing into each other’s mouths at the feeling.

When Michael bottoms out he just stays there for a minute, giving Luke some time to adjust. They’re not kissing anymore, they’re just looking into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily already. Luke’s never felt emotionally or physically closer to anyone before.

“Mikey, please move.” Luke rasps and Michael doesn’t need to be told twice. He laces his fingers with Luke’s by Luke’s head, the other hand supporting his weight, before he pulls out almost entirely just to thrust right back in. Luke moans.

“Feels so good, Mikey. Need you so much, I missed this.” Luke mumbles almost incoherently as Michael builds up a quicker pace until his hips are snapping into Luke at a fast pace, both of them moaning and panting.

“You’re so pretty, Luke. So fucking pretty, and you feel amazing. I-“ Michael stops talking all of the sudden, looking down at Luke as his movement slow down a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Luke furrows his eyebrows and Michael shakes his head.

“I have an idea,” Michael says, taking Luke’s hand and placing it on his back. “Hold me.” Michael instructs and Luke’s more than confused but he does as he’s told, holding onto Michael’s waist.

Without any warning, Michael flips them around so he’s on his back and Luke’s straddling him and Luke’s breath gets taken away, he wasn’t expecting that. But Michael isn’t done, he places a hand on Luke’s chest as he uses the other one as leverage, pushing himself up until he’s in a sitting position, face close to Luke’s.

Michael’s back is resting against the headboard and Luke’s in his lap, straddling him, and they’re smiling at each other.

“C’mon, baby,” Michael encourages, placing his hands on Luke’s thighs. “Move.”

So Luke does, he pushes himself up and then slams back down, not going easy on either of them. Michael’s cock hits all the right places and this angle feels even better than the previous one.

Luke’s eyes are closed and his fingernails are digging into Michael’s shoulders as he lifts himself up just to sit right back down on Michael’s cock. He’s moaning so loud and his eyes are screwed shut so he doesn’t even notice it when Michael moves his face closer to his chest and suddenly wraps his lips around Luke’s pierced nipple, sucking on it again.

“Fuck!” he screams right when he slams his hips down, eyes opening in shock. “Mikey, shit.” Luke whines as Michael hums around him, making Luke swear again. He helps Luke move his hips.

Luke throws his head back in pleasure as he keeps moving his hips and Michael keeps sucking on his piercing. Everything feels so good, too good and Luke’s going to come any second now.

“Mikey, Mikey,” Luke whines. “Yeah, shit.” He squeezes Michael’s shoulders impossibly tighter.

“Me too, Lukey.” Michael releases his piercing to look up at him. “Come for me, c’mon, baby.” Michael encourages, his mouth going around Luke’s nipple again. He sucks on it, hard, and Luke is just slamming his hips down against Michael and he comes, hard and good and it feels amazing as he chants Michael’s name.

Luke clenches around Michael and he knows that’s what does it for him and he’s coming too, moaning into Luke’s neck, squeezing on his hips, surely leaving marks.

When they both somewhat regain their composure Michael helps Luke slide off him and lays him down. He kisses his forehead and smiles at him lovingly as he gets out of bed and gets a fresh towel to clean Luke up.

When they’re both clean and in bed together, Luke’s head on Michael’s chest, Michael’s arm under the back of Luke’s neck, stroking his hair as the other is draped around Luke’s middle, Luke smiles against Michael’s skin.

Michael feels that and looks down at him, mirroring his smile. “What is it?”

“I had a thought.” Luke chuckles and Michael shakes his head fondly.

“What is it?” he asks, knowing he’ll have to coax it out of Luke.

“I think you should pierce your nipples, too.” Luke bites his lip, looking up at Michael.

“Maybe I should.” He shrugs and kisses the top of Luke’s head and Luke sighs contently.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any form of feedback is much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (Come be my friend!)


End file.
